


11 Months.

by Manae133033



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manae133033/pseuds/Manae133033
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shorter fanfic, takes place after the events of sdr2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Month 1: Waking up.

Darkness. That was all she could see, until she heard footsteps running towards her. Sonia Nevermind heard a loud hiss. She tried to look around and again was surrounded by darkness. A hand grabbed her and she slowly opened her eyes. A boy with light brown hair and pale green eyes looked at her. "Sonia, Sonia Nevermind. Do you know where you are?" He asked. She tried to speak but wound up in a coughing fit. "My name is Naegi Makato. You have just woken up from a coma. Here." He said and handed her a bottle of water. She dropped it. "I figured as much." The boy sighed and unscrewed the top of the bottle. He held her head up and gently poured the refreshing liquid into her mouth. She drank and drank and drank. "The others?" She coughed. Naegi looked almost sad. "So far you are the first one to awkaen. Let me get you a chair." He said. The boy dissapered and Sonia barely had the strength to sit up, barely. However she managed. All across the room she saw chambers that had a light green glow. She reconized Peko Pekoyama from the island, who turned out to be the murderer in the secound trial. She noticed each of her classmates one by one until she saw long peppered hair and a large purple muffler. Gundam. Tanaka Gundam. The boy she loved. Naegi appeared with an odd contraption: A chair with wheels on the bottom. She had never seen such a contraption in Novoselic. Novoselic, her homeland. The place where her mother, father, and little brother died. Like the snap of her fingers, all of the despairing memories came crashing back to her.

"Good morning Princess." The sweet voice cooed. Sonia looked at her maid with emotionless eyes. Sonia didn't remember looking so cruel. "Where is mother and father helga?" She asked simply. "They are attending an important meeting with the Kuzyuryuu clan" Helga said and continued with her chores. Today was the day. Today, Sonia Nevermind, would become queen. She felt the gun hidden in her silken panties, a young lady such as herself wouldn't carry a bag. She slipped into the confrence room to see only her mother and father sitting on her throan. She closed the door. "Sonia, sweety. What's wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost!" Her mother said scurrying to her. Sonia aimed and Sonia shot. Her mother fell. She shot her father three times. First in the shoulder, then in the stomach, and finnaly in the head. She carefully cleaned off the gun with some acid that was gifted to her family long ago. The acid would wipe off any form of DNA without actually damminging the item you were cleaning. She carefully placed the gun in her father's hand and wrote a fake suicide note. She knew her brother would be taken away since Sonia herself was already eighteen and wanted nothing to do with him.

The days pass and Sonia has now become the queen of Novoselic. Her first order of buisness was destroying the ports so her victims could not escape. Out of the one-thousand population of Novoselic, eight-hundred people lost thiere lives. With the remaining two-hundred survivors, she fourced them into war, only killing them off twice as fast. Sonia felt no guilt as she destroyed everything in her kingdom. She knew she needed to start fresh. She would find random people and take them into her new Novoselic. She would rule the world one day. She would bathe in the blood of innocents. However, as powerful as it was, despair would never win. As she awoke the next day to a messanger, she recived her acception letter into Hopes Peak Acadmey and something inside of her snapped and her vision was filled with a boy and his hampsters. 

Sonia didn't even realize she had been screaming and crying until she felt two sets of hands hold her down. Nagei and a girl with light purple hair held her down. She instantly calmed down. "Where am i? Who are you? Why are all my friends like this? Werent we just on an island?" Sonia sobbed as they let her go. "You remember?" Naegi asked. "Of course I remember." She screamed. "We need to talk." The girl said. After introductions were made and the story was told Sonia begane to remember her life. "So I was overcome with a stronger form of the "despair fever"?" Sonia asked. The girl, whose name was apperently Kirigir nodded. Sonia sobbed. A loud beep interupted her thoughts. Naegi and Kirigiri took off running towards all of the diffrent tubes with her friends in it. One made a hissing sound and deeply she prayed it was Tanaka's. However when Niadi almost fell out she felt dissapointed. He was in his normal human form. He had the same reaction Sonia did. After he was calmed down and everything was explained to him he sat beside Sonia with the help of Kirigiri. "It seems so..." "wrong?" Sonia finished Niadi's sentence. He nodded. "You know that he did it for you, right?" Niadi asked. "w-what?" Sonia asked. "Tanaka, we agreed on the fight. Neither of us wanted anybody to starve to death but I saw the way he looked at you. He loved you and I am glad that I "died" for a worthy cause and that I got my body back, although I do miss the sweet tea tears." Niadi laughed. He walked off with the help of Kirigiri and Naegi. When the three of them left Sonia stood on her own. She was dizzy, but she could stand. She leaned against the wall and used it as support. She didn't need the silly looking chair, she just needed to see him. She leaned against the right side wall and leaned on the tubes of her friends. On the right side she passed: Souda, Saionji, Tsukimi, and Owari. She passed countless others but she ignored them as his tube came into view. She placed her hand on the glass and felt her tears fall. "Wake up Tanaka-san. Wake up." she cried. 

"It's been one month since I woke up, Tanaka. Owari and Niadi woke up. I found all of your dark gods in a hampster cage. They are afraid. I am taking care of them for you. I know you can't here me, but I love you Tanaka. I need you. I'm so so scared. You know I killed my parents?" She said and ended up sobbing. Over the month Sonia and Niadi had learned to walk. "Owari woke up yesturday and Niadi is helping her. I really miss you." Sonia sobbed as a loud hiss popped behind her. Niadi and her had taken on the role as the "greeters", the people who greeted the confused students. She knew it wasn't Tanaka however. She slowly turned around and faked a smile as she went to greet her friend.


	2. Month 2: Still a little lonely.

"Tanaka, it's been two months." Sonia sighed. It was Febuary and still a little chilly. "I could use your scarf right now" Sonia coughed. "So far it's been just Nidai, Owari, Souda, and me to wake up. They think Hanamaru might wake up soon. Wouldn't that be nice? I have been craving some pancakes. I shall make you some if you wake up." Sonia said and smiled brightly. "What are you doing?" A voice asked,startleing her from her thoughts. "Nothing." She replied as Owari sat beside her."Old man refuses to give me a massage so I thought I could hang with you." She said and stretched. "I'm verry thankful for your company." Sonia smiled brightly even though she lied. This was Tanaka. The boy who obviously sacraficed himself for everyone, the boy who was dealt a shit hand at life but made it through the toughest situations. Surely if he made it through his childhood, he could beat this coma, right? "I am angry that he almost stole the old man from me, but old man is still alive. Tanaka, may never wake up. You realize that right?" Owari asked gently. Sonia jerked away and watched the shock in the brunette's blue eyes. "He will. You have Niadi. Niadi was murdered by Tanaka, not litterlay of course. But do you know how much it pained me to watch Tanaka get trampled to death? Only to realize he isn't really dead? There is a thirty percent chance he will wake up. What can I say, I always had a soft spot for the underdog." Sonia said and spoke softly when she reached the part of Tanaka's execution. She could remember the last words he said to her: 

"Tanaka, why did you do this?" Sonia sobbed looking at the man she loved. He had finaly been found guilty. "Princess, stay strong. Never give up. Please, do not allow yourself to stoop to my level. You must live your life here. I was only a mere part of it and I am blissfully remembering your sweet face. Goodbye dear friend." He had called to her. She was heartbroken. The man she loved was a murderer. Was he really so petty that he belived Monokuma would starve them? Sonia watched as his execution took place. Through the process, her anger faded and was replaced with love as she saw him write a charm of protection in the sand. It wasn't for him. He knew he would die, hell they all knew. It was to protect everyone else. She remembered falling to her knees and sobbing.She had stayed locked up in her room for what seemed like days. 

"You still love him?" Souda asked. He limped in with the help of Niadi. "Souda, I know this will sound cruel but I never had feelings for you." Sonia said bitterly. He flinched. "I knew that, I found myself another princess and I was coming to see her but seeing you and Owari fight to defend Tanaka's chance at survival still stings." Souda said and limped over to Saionji's tube. Sonia smiled softly. "I just want to be alone." She whispered. They all left. "I'm sorry" Owari said as she left, holding Niadi's hand. That's when Sonia cried. "M-maybe if I starved to death on the island, we would have awoken together." She sobbed. "You were supose t-to c-c-come to Novoselic with me. I would show you the d-deer exhibit we have. You are my k-king. Please. Please just wake up." The blonde sobbed against the tube.. She took a deep breathe as a hiss near her rang through her ears. "Tanaka?" She sobbed but instead Hanamaru started screaming a blood curling scream, remembering his most infamous sins.

Owari and Niadi took care of the crazed chef, leaving Sonia alone. She took a deep breathe and tried this conversation again. "Hey Tanaka. It's been two months since I woke up. I told you about Souda, Owari and Niadi. I told you about how Hanamaru would wake up and he just did. I really wish you would wake up to. "We could share your scarf and cuddle with the dark gods. I would make you some hot chocolate and kiss you. I really miss you. Sometimes I dream about you. Souda has been sitting with me some days. He visits Saionji. I bet when she wakes up she will be creeped out." Sonia fourced a bitter laugh. "It is getting late. The facilty we are in has been remodled into a house. It is a verry nice. Some people have to share a room considering there are only ten rooms. I have decorated ours. I think I am going crazy. I need you to wake up soon Tanaka. Good night." The princess cooed and kissed the glass of his tube. She swore as she left she could hear one of the many heart moniters in that room speed up just a little.


	3. Month 3: Just a chat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So super short chapter. I'm sorry about that. Things get a little mature coming up but think about it. They are teenagers with needs. None of them are innocent.

It was early March as she walked into the chamber room. She held a cup of tea. She couldn't find any easy way to process the new information she just required. The future foundation was giving the comatose kids nine months to wake up. How could you put a time limit on a young life? Sonia sat there remembering all the young men and women she had killed. Was this her punishment? Was she doomed to watch the man she loved suffer? Another loud hiss popped open and Saionji cried out. Souda walked into the room as it happened. He ran to her. She watched as Saionji gripped his sleeves and sobbed into his chest. Souda guided her out into the new medical room they had set up. Calling it "medical" was a bit of a stretch. It was just a standard room with a bed and drinks. How many days had passed since Sonia pictured Tanaka on that bed? Once Souda and Saionji were gone Sonia sighed.

 

"It's been three months since I woke up Tanaka. I love you. I have this need to kiss you. It might be like this American cartoon I once watched. Only this time you can be the sleeping prince. Would true loves kiss work? No. If I open your glass tube there is a chance you will die. Or that's what Thin Togami said. It's so odd seeing two Togami's. The thin one is married and his wife is quite the odd one. However she has allowed me to read some of the books she has written. She even wrote one that is based off of us. Fukawa or Touko, as she has told me to call her, entitled it "The New Romeo &; Juliet"". Sonia sighed. "In the end you wake up." She smiled softly. She felt the years fall down her face. "I know I must be calm and composed. Patiantce is running low for everyone." Sonia looked around to make sure she was alone for the next part."I want you. I lay in my bed and I am over come with urges. I feel guilty for useing you to fulfill my fantasies but Owari and Niadi have kept me up all night. It must be nice to experience sex with the one you love." Sonia sighed as a tube popped open, followed by a loud hiss. Komaeda stumbled out. "Duty calls, tanaka. I love you" she sobbed and went to help her friend.


	4. Month 4: A confession.

Four months. Four months have flown by. Sonia was on her way to check on Tanaka when a loud hiss rushed her. Right next to Tanaka, Tsukimi fell onto the floor. Sonia went to help her up and Tsukimi screamed. "What did I become? Why? I never wanted to hurt anyone." Tsukimi sobbed and tried to stand. She fell back down. "Tsukimi it's okay." Sonia cooed. "No. I hurt Ibuki and Saionji. I killed two people. I killed hundreds with that drug Junko made me produce. Why? Because I loved her!" She sobbed and Sonia watched in horror as Tsukimi started to strangle herself. Sonia threw her body ontop of Tsukimi's and attempted to pry her hands off of her throat. She suceeded. However her sucess was short lived when Tsukimi pushed her off. It wasn't too long until Niadi and Owari came rushing in. Niadi grabbed Tsukimi and led her out. "It's an understandable reaction" Owari sighed. "I still havent seen anything like it." Sonia sighed and felt tears swell up in her eyes. "Well, think about it. All of us had a part in the greatest despair thing in history. Do you know how many people I killed with my bare hands?" Owari sighed sadly. It caused Sonia to wonder what Tanaka did. "What do you think he did?" Sonia asked. "I don't know. It couldn't be too bad. For christ sakes, he is an animal breeder." Owari smiled. She glanced down at Owari's swollen belly. "I never would have thought you would be a mother." Sonia giggled. Owari trugged. "Maybe if Tanaka wakes up, you can have a kid to." Owari said. "Better check on Tsukimi" Owari said and walked away. 

"Tanaka, it's been four months. Wake up, Tanaka. I really need you to wake up. I'm so lonely. My heart hurts. I don't want you to remember what you did. What if it was really bad? I would still love you. What if you didn't want to be with me? What if you don't remember me? I love you Tanaka. I want to have a family with you. I need you by my side. Tanaka i'm so so scared. I don't want to give up on you. I just want to hold you tightly. Please, please Tanaka, wake up." Sonia sobbed as she fell onto her knees. After crying for about an hour she gave up. Nobody woke up that night.


	5. Month 5

Sonia sighed easily. She walked past her friends and pulled a stool up beside Tanaka. She eyed him. She couldn't speak not yet. She sat beside him as tears filled her eyes. Souda and Saionji came to check on her. "Hey! Pigshit!" Saionji called in her normal cruel tone. Sonia turned to gaze upon her with tired eyes. "I brought you some gummy candy" Saionji said and handed them to her. She could be cruel but Souda kept her in line...well he attempted to. "Oh. Thank you so much" Sonia faked a smile. She had lost weight. Everyone was worried about her. She set the candy aside and held one of the four dark Gods. She stroked the hamster's soft fur. Souda and Saionji exchanged a silent glance. "Come on kid" He said and grabbed Saionji's hand. They walked out. Sonia felt tears slide down her face. She watched Tanaka. 

She sat there trying to figure out the perfect words to say to him. She was starting to loose hope. She watched as the tiny little hamster ran around on her hand. "Tanaka" She tried to speak but words wouldn't come. He looked so peaceful. "Maybe it would be best if he didn't wake up" A voice said from behind her. She turned around to see Komaeda smirking. "I do not mean to offend you but please take your business else where" she said softly. Instead he sat on the floor beside her. "Think about it. He's basically brain dead. We watched him get trampled. Oh, how it filled us with hope to survive" He chuckled. "You died as well. You are awake. There must be a slight chance" She smiled. "See? Isn't hope a wonderful thing?" He laughed. "Komaeda!" Nagito scolded him. "Leave Sonia alone" He sighed. Komaeda smirked and knew that the seeds of despair had been planted into her mind.

That night she said nothing to Tanaka. She had tears running down her cheeks and she got up and walked to the small room with a single bed she had mentioned to him earlier. She trashed it. He would never wake up. She fell to her knees, holding his scarf. She sobbed into it. This was her punishment for murdering innocent people. She sobbed until she fell asleep, wrapped in his dark purple scarf. 


End file.
